Ramadhan Tiba!
by Hiro Mineha
Summary: Bulan Suci telah datang! Bagaimanakah kisah keluarga Nikiforov yang menjalani setiap cobaan di bulan suci tersebut?
1. Chapter 1

Warn: OOC , Fem!Yuuri , Fem!Yurio, OC, typo(s).

.

.

.

.

* * *

Di sebuah ruang keluarga yang dihuni oleh 4 orang manusia kini suasananya sangat tenang. Sang ibu yang sedang mengelus kepala anak sulungnya ini tiba tiba kaget tatkala anaknya kini menggenggam tangannya. Tatapan matanya yang polos membuatnya gemas.

"Ada apa sayang?"

"Mama, ramadhan itu apa?" Tanyanya sambil meminum susunya di meja.

"Ramadhan itu bulan panduan untuk umat manusia , juga tanda yang jelas untuk bimbingan dan penilaian antara benar dan salah. Selanjutnya ,jika salah seorang dari mereka mencapai bulan itu,maka ia harus berpuasa." Jelas kepala keluarga, Viktor Nikiforov.

Ia terlihat sedang meminum teh hangatnya dengan khitmat sambil membaca buku tebal yang Nikiforov kecil tak tahu apa namanya.

.

.

.

Sebelum kita ulas lebih lanjut (?) alangkah baiknya kita berkenalan dengan keluarga Nikiforov.

Yang pertama, tentunya sang kepala keluarga. Viktor Nikiforov.

Merupakan pemuda berambut kelabu dengan sepasang mata biru tosca. Umurnya cukup muda, 28 tahun. Memiliki paras yang tampan serta tatapan mata yang mempesona. Tak cuma paras, fisiknya juga mendukung. Namun jangan tertipu, walaupun paras dan fisik oke, seorang Viktor Nikiforov punya sifat yang diam diam menghanyutkan, dan terkadang menyebalkan –menurut Yuri Plisetsky-

Yang kedua, nyonya besar Nikiforov. Yuuri Nikiforov.

Siapa yang tidak kenal Yuuri Nikiforov? Wanita berambut panjang nan kalem ini memang idaman sekali! Sebelum bermarga Nikiforov, dulunya Yuuri memiliki marga Katsuki. Selain terkenal akan kekalemannya, Yuuri juga terkenal sebagai putri dari pemilik onsen di Hasetsu. Setelah pernikahannya dengan Viktor, mereka pun dikaruniahi dua anak yang unyu unyu.

Ketiga. Si sulung, Vitsu Nikiforov.

'salinan sempurna' dari Viktor Nikiforov, begitu kata orang orang. Memang ada benarnya, Vitsu memiliki rambut, dan mata seperti sang ayah. Bahkan sifat mereka juga sama yaitu suka bermanja manja dengan Yuuri. Vitsu berusia 9 tahun, saat ini duduk di kelas 3 SD. Sama seperti anak kecil lainnya, Vitsu sendiri tidak suka disama-samakan dengan ayahnya, bila ia disamakan dengannya, Vitsu akan marah dan menggembungkan pipinya. 'Jelas gantengan aku dari pada Papa' begitu pikirnya.

Terakhir. Si bungsu, Yuki Nikiforov.

Yuki berarti salju dalam bahasa jepang. Tidak sekedar nama, Yuki Nikiforov memang seperti 'Yuki' yang turun pada musim dingin. Rambutnya kelabu terang sepinggang dengan mata coklat serta kulit yang putih. Parasnya ayu dan memiliki lesung pipi apabila sedang tersenyum. Wow, perfect bukan? Tapi jangan harap bisa mendekatinya karena sang kakak sangat protektif padanya. Usianya enam tahun dan baru kelas 1 SD.

Saat ini sedang memasuki bulan Ramadhan, dan suasana puasa di keluarga ini pun dimulai.

.

* * *

 **Ramadhan Tiba!**

 **.**

 **Yuuri! On Ice milik studio Mappa**

 **Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dan bermaksud untuk menyinggung siapapun dalam cerita ini**

 **.**

 **Summary: Bulan Suci telah datang! Bagaimanakah kisah keluarga Nikiforov yang menjalani setiap cobaan di bulan suci tersebut?**

* * *

 **.**

 **Chapter 1 : Laper**

Pukul 3 pagi merupakan masa enak enaknya tidur, begitu pikir Vitsu Nikiforov. Namun, semua itu berubah saat sahur menyerang.

 ** _Flashback_**

Pagi itu suasana mulanya tenang karena semua orang telah terlelap.

"Viktor, bangun. Ayo kita sahur." Bisik Yuuri membangunkan sang suami.

Merasa terganggu, Viktor membuka matanya, ia lalu menguap dan mengucek matanya khas orang bangun tidur.

"Puasanya hari ini?"

"Iya sayang. Bangun ya. Aku mau ke kamar, membangunkan anak anak" Ucap Yuuri yang kemudian menghilang dibalik pintu.

.

Yuuri membuka pintu kamar anaknya. Terlihat Vitsu dan Yuki tidur di ranjang yang berbeda. Perlahan, Yuuri pun berjalan ke arah ranjang Vitsu terlebih dulu,

"Vitsu-kun, bangun." Bisik Yuuri di telinga sang anak.

"Ugh? Iya mama"

Mata anak itu perlahan terbuka, ia lantas menguap dan menggosok gosok matanya , persis seperti kebiasaan sang ayah. Yuuri lalu menyingkirkan selimut untuk memudahkan sang anak turun dari ranjang.

"Vitsu-kun cuci muka dulu ya, biar tidak mengantuk lagi."

"..."

Perintah Yuuri dijawab anggukan oleh sang anak. Dengan langkah agak sempoyongan ia pergi kekamar mandi , setelah itu ke meja makan, bergabung dengan ayahnya.

Sekarang Yuuri beralih ke ranjang Yuki.

"Yuuki-chan, bangun" bisiknya sambil menggoyang-goyangkan tubuhnya pelan.

"Aku udah bangun kok ma"

"Hm? Lalu kenapa tidak ikut kakak cuci muka lalu ikut sahur? Besok kita sudah puasa sayang."

"Mama, Yuki kan masih kecil, kenapa harus puasa?" Yuuki bertanya sambil memeluk erat boneka beruangnya.

"Iya mama tau, tapi Yuki-chan harus belajar puasa ya. Anak mama kan pintar" Bujuk Yuuri

"Tapi ma, laper"

"Yasudah, kalau begitu. Puasa setengah hari saja ya? Ayo mama gendong biar cepat sampai."

Setelah itu, duo 'Yu' ini segera ketempat makan untuk sahur.

 ** _End Flashback_**

Di depan Vitsu telah terpampang berbagai macam makanan. Ada Katsudon *anggep aja disini dagingnya dari ayam ya guys*, telur orak arik, sayur, sup tahu dan teh hangat manis.

Sahur pun terlaksana walaupun tadi sempat ada adu mulut diantara Vitsu dan Viktor yang berebut Katsudon yang diberikan Yuuri karena ia tak habis memakannya. Dan Yuki yang meminta disuapin oleh sang mama. Setelah itu, mereka membaca niat untuk puasa besok. Imsak telah berkumandang, menandakan mereka harus siap untuk menjalani puasa hari ini.

.

.

.

.

.

Vitsu menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah. Ini baru jam 10 pagi, tapi kenapa tenggorokannya kering sekali. Kakinya melangkahkannya menuju ruang makan, ia melihat susu di botol yang biasa diantarkan oleh tukang susu di pagi hari. Susu tersebut seolah olah berbicara padanya.

'Vitsu-kun~ ayo minum aku'

'Aku segar lho~'

'mumpung mama dan papamu tidak ada'

'apalagi panas begini, pasti segar~'

'Vitsu-kun'

'Vitsu-kun'

.

.

Takut tergoda,Vitsu memutuskan untuk pergi keluar rumah. Dijalan, ia melihat banyak anak bermain petak umpet. Merasa tertarik ia pun ikut bergabung. Tapi sepertinya keputusannya salah. Ia malah bertambah haus, dan lapar juga ikut ikutan menyerang. Dengan langkah seperti tentara habis perang, Vitsu kembali kerumah.

"What? Baru jam 12.10 siang? Lamanya~" Keluh Vitsu sambil mengelus perutnya.

Yuuri yang kebetulan lewat menghampiri anaknya, ia menepuk pundak Vitsu.

"Vitsu-kun habis dari mana? Kok keringetan begitu?"

"Vitsu habis main ma, hehehe" kekeh Vitsu sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

Yuuri lalu tersenyum,

"Vitsu-kun mandi ya? Supaya tidak gerah" Bujuk Yuuri

"Hm"

Yuuri lantas membantu melepaskan kaos sang anak. Begitu ia akan melepaskan celananya, sosok lain datang menghampirinya. Yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Viktor.

Viktor yang masih memakai jas dan tas kerjanya itu segera menaruh tasnya dan mengecup kening Yuuri, ia dengan jahil juga mengacak acak rambut sang istri. Yang diacak acak lantas tidak terima dan memukul pelan bahu Viktor. Si pelaku 'acak acak' ini malahan terkekeh.

"Viktor sudah pulang? Kenapa tidak bilang?" Tanya Yuuri yang sudah merapikan rambutnya.

"Urusan di kantor sedikit. Jadi aku pulang saja, lagipula aku ingin puasa bersama istri dan juga anak anakku-" mata Viktor kemudian melirik Vitsu.

"Hei jagoan," ia mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan Vitsu, "Masih kuat puasanya?"

Ditanya begitu, tentu saja Vitsu langsung sewot, "Kuat dong."

Mata Viktor lalu menatap Yuuri, "Lalu kenapa baju Vitsu dicopot? Mau mandi?"

"Iya, Viktor juga mau mandi? Pasti capek habis dari kantor"

"Ya sudah deh, sekalian." Ucapnya sambil menyopot dasi dan jasnya juga kemeja yang ia kenakan. Entah sejak kapan Vitsu sudah mencopot semua pakaiannya dan hanya mengenakan handuk itu berlari kecil kekamar mandi,

"Ayo pa. Cepetan"

Viktor lalu membasuh mukanya dengan air hangat dari shower, Vitsu yang melihatnya membatin,

'kapan aku punya tubuh kayak papa? Bikin iri saja'

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kak, jangan lihat aku ya"

Vitsu yang sedang tiduran di ranjangnya ini menaikkan alisnya. Ia membalikan badannya untuk melihat Yuki. Benar saja, Yuuri sedang menikmati makanannya, berhubung sudah siang.

Glupt

Vitsu menelan ludahnya, sejujurnya dia kepengen makan, tapi dia gengsi kalau papanya tahu. Terjadilah perang batin antara malaikat baik dan iblis di pikiran Vitsu.

"Makan aja, gak papa, kamu kan tahun lalu juga puasa setengah hari" bujuk iblis (?)

"Jangan Vitsu-kun, kamu kan sudah berjanji tahun ini mau puasa penuh." Larang malaikat. (?)

"Tapi mama mu gak larang kamu makan kan? Ayo, makan aja"

"Jangan Vitsu-kun, kamu kan anak baik"

Yuki yang sedang makan ini terhenti tatkala melihat sang kakak. Ia melihat kakaknya menutup kedua telinganya sambil memeluk guling. Yuki heran dan bertanya tanya dalam hati.

'kakak kenapa?'

.

Vitsu merasa pipinya memerah dan matanya perih, segera saja ia turun dari ranjang dan menuju kamar Yuuri.

"Dudidudidu" Terlihat Yuuri sedang sedikit bersenandung sambil merapikan kamar. Tanpa babibu Vitsu membuka pintu lalu memeluk Yuuri erat.

"Ow" Merasa berat diarea kakinya, Yuuri melihat kebawah dan menemukan anaknya sedang memeluk dirinya. Ia lalu menyingkirkan poninya ke samping, setelah itu dengan lembut melepaskan pelukan sang anak dan berjongkok. Tangannya ganti memeluk sang anak.

"Hiks.. Hiks"

Eh? Vitsu menangis?

"Vitsu-kun?"

"Mama," Vitsu menghadap wajah mama nya, terlihat air mata yang menuruni pipi chuuby nya. Mata hijau toscanya terlihat berkaca-kaca dan sedikit memerah karena efek menangis.

"Eh? Kenapa sayang?" Yuuri mengusap air mata anaknya dengan tangan. Sedangkan tangannya yang lain mengusap punggung Vitsu.

"Vitsu a..r..."

"Hm?" Yuuri tak mendengar kata terakhir Vitsu.

"Vitsu... lapar ma." Setelah kata terakhir diucapkan, Vitsu kembali menangis, bahkan lebih keras. Membuat Viktor yang mendengarnya dari kamar mandi *dari tadi ke kamar mandi mulu sih mas* ini segera keluar dan menemukan anaknya sedang menangis. Matanya seolah bertanya pada Yuuri apa yang terjadi dan dijawab

"Lapar" kata Yuuri tanpa suara.

Viktor tersenyum, ia mengangkat anak sulung kesayangannya menuju ranjang. Vitsu masih terisak isak.

"Ushh." Viktor memeluk anak itu dan menenangkannya sambil mengusap usap punggungnya.

"Vitsu tahu? Katanya kalau ada orang yang menangis pas puasa itu pahalanya berkurang loh."

Vitsu yang mendengarnya mendorong Viktor untuk melepaskan pelukannya. Dengan kasar ia mengusap air matanya dengan lengan baju, ia berusaha menghentikan tangisannya walaupun sesekali suara isakannya masih terdengar.

"Vitsu mau dengar ceritanya papa?"

"..." Vitsu mengangguk.

Viktor pun mulai bercerita,

"Seorang lelaki tua terbaring lemah di sebuah rumah sakit. Seorang pemuda datang menengoknya setiap hari dan menghabiskan waktu berjam-jam bersama lelaki tua itu. Pemuda itu menyuapinya, membersihkan badannya, dan membimbingnya berjalan-jalan di taman, lalu membantunya kembali berbaring. Pemuda itu baru pergi setelah merasa bila lelaki tua itu sudah bisa ditinggal."

Viktor tersenyum melihat sang anak sudah benar benar berhenti menangis, ia melirik jam di ruangan itu. 'pukul 3 sore' pikirnya. Viktor lalu melanjutkan ceritanya,

"Suatu ketika perawat yang datang memberi obat dan memeriksa kondisi orang tua itu berkata, "Bapak punya anak yang berbakti. Setiap hari ia datang untuk mengurus Bapak. Sungguh beruntung ya, Pak."

Viktor menarik nafas sejenak, lalu melanjutkannya lagi.

"Lelaki tua itu memandang perawat itu sejenak, lalu memejamkan kedua matanya. Dengan nada sedih, lelaki tua itu berkata, "Saya berangan-angan, seandainya ia adalah salah seorang anak saya. Ia adalah anak yatim yang tinggal di lingkungan tempat tinggal kami. Dulu sekali, saya melihatnya menangis setelah kematian ayahnya. Saya pun menghiburnya, dan membelikan permen untuknya. Setelah itu saya tidak pernah lagi berbincang dengannya."

Vitsu tertarik dengan cerita papa nya itu. Ia menatap papanya dengan fokus sambil memeluk ayahnya –lagi-

"Kemudian ketika ia tahu kalau saya dan istri hanya tinggal berdua saja, ia pun berkunjung setiap hari untuk memastikan kami baik-baik saja. Ketika kondisi fisik saya mulai menurun, ia mengajak saya dan istri saya tinggal di rumahnya, lalu secara rutin membawa saya ke rumah sakit untuk mengecek kondisi kesehatan."

Tangan Viktor bergerak untuk mengusap usap rambut kelabu anaknya. Oh iya, kapan terakhir anaknya keramas? Sepertinya 2 hari yang lalu, tapi rambutnya masih lembut.

"Saya pun pernah bertanya padanya, 'Nak, mengapa engkau menyusahkan diri untuk mengurus kami?' Sambil tersenyum anak itu menjawab, 'Manisnya permen masih terasa di mulut saya, Pak. "

"Selesai." Ucap Viktor mengakhiri ceritanya.

"Hm?" Sang anak tidak mengerti.

"Sayang," Viktor berhenti terbicara sejenak, lalu ia meneruskannya.

"Orang yang baik hatinya pasti akan mendapatkan imbalan yang baik pula dari Sang Pencipta. Lakukan saja perbuatan baik dengan hati yang tulus dan ikhlas karena hukum Tuhan tidak pernah salah. Apa yang kita tanam pasti akan kembali kepada kita pula, bahkan akan berlipat ganda."

Pupil Vitsu melebar,

"Seperti Vitsu yang sedang puasa. Walaupun lapar, pasti nanti Vitsu akan mendapatkan balasan yang menyenangkan dari sang Pencipta. Toh kan puasa pasti berbuka bukan?"

"..." Vitsu mengangguk. Ia merasa bodoh sudah menangis dan merengek rengek karena ia melihat adiknya yang makan tadi.

"Sudah, tidak apa apa. Vitsu mau jalan jalan? Papa mau ambil kunci mobil dulu ya."

Viktor kemudian lenyap dari ranjang menuju lemari untuk mengambil kunci.

"Sayang, ayo ja- lan jalan" Perkataannya memelan ketika melihat sang anak tertidur diatas ranjangnya. Mungkin karena kelelahan menangis membuatnya tertidur seperti itu. Viktor tersenyum kecil lalu pergi keluar kamar.

"Viktor, mana Vitsu? Katan-" Ucapan Yuuri terputus ketika ia melihat jari telunjuk Viktor menyentuh bibirnya, menyuruhnya untuk diam.

"Dia kelelahan dan tertidur, siapa sangka bisa begitu?" Viktor tersenyum sendiri mengetahui kelakuan putranya itu.

"Aku tebak, kamu waktu kecil juga begitu" Tuduh Yuuri.

"Enak saja. Dari kecil aku sudah keren. Buktinya setelah aku dewasa kamu saja naksir sama aku" Sangkal Viktor.

"Pede sekali. Minggir, aku mau ke dapur."

Yuuri pergi menuju dapur dengan langkah dihentak hentakkan –kebiasaan Yuuri bila malu malu-. Hal itu juga membuat Viktor menahan tawanya. Padahal mereka sudah menikah, tapi tetap saja rasanya seperti pacaran.

.

.

.

.

Pukul lima lebih tiga puluh menit, keluarga Nikiforov telah berada di meja makan. Mereka menunggu waktu berbuka.

"Vitsu-kun tadi tidurnya nyenyak?" Tanya sang ibu.

"Mama, tolong kuncirin rambutnya Yuki. Tangan Yuki gak sampai." Pinta sang bungsu disambut anggukan sang ibu

"Iya ma, nyenyak kok"

Tiba tiba sang kepala keluarga menyahut.

"Oh iya, tadi siapa tuh yang merengek tadi siang~" Ujarnya jahil

Fix, jahilnya kumat.

"Aku tidak merengek!" sangkal Vitsu.

"Iya, tidak merengek tapi mena-"

"Mama! Papa jahat!" Adu Vitsu memeluk mamanya.

"Hahaha" Viktor tertawa dengan durasi lama karena kejahilannya berhasil membuat anaknya kesal.

Tanpa disadari , waktu berbuka telah tiba...

"Astaga. Ini sudah waktu berbuka."

"Waktunya makan!" seru Nikiforov bersaudara sambil menyendok nasi di piringnya.

"Eitt! Tunggu dulu !"

"Apa lagi ma?" tanya mereka.

"Berdoa dulu"

"Khukhukhu~" tahu kan siapa yang terkekeh nista ini? Yup, Viktor.

Viktor pun memimpin pembacaan doa berbuka dan doa sebelum makan. Kemudian diikuti oleh istri dan anak anaknya.

"MAKAN!" Teriak duo Nikiforov itu –lagi- , kali ini mereka berebut lauk yang ada di meja makan.

"Stopp! Tunggu !" Kali ini Viktor yang menghentikan.

"Apa lagi pa? Ganggu aja"

"Enggak, Cuma ngetes telinga aja. Hahaha."

"MAKAN!"

"Sayang, minum air dulu, baru makan." Yuuri sampai kewalahan.

Wajah mereka terlihat puas setelah selesai melaksanakan puasa di hari pertama. Yah, begitulah kisah Keluarga Nikiforov pada saat bulan Ramadhan. Dengan ikhlas, semuanya pasti akan terasa menyenangkan bukan?

.

.

.

.

* * *

Yoooo! Disini ane membawa fic pas puasa. Hehehe, pada demen gak? Kalau gak, yah ane delete aja deh. Hehehe XD

Ini enaknya di TBC in apa di END in aja? atau digantungin aja XD

Fix, pokoknya selamat menunaikan ibadah puasa ya guys! Semoga bisa full sampe 30 hari!

-Hiro Mineha


	2. Chapter 2

Yuuri! On Ice milik studio Mappa

Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan dan bermaksud menyinggung siapapun dari cerita ini

* * *

Chapter 2

Tambah Laper~

* * *

 _From: Yurio-chan_

 **HAH? Memangnya apaan? Aku tidak ada apa apa dengan Otabek bodoh itu Yuuri! Terserah aku donk, mau jomblo apa gak. Dasar ibu ibu kepo**

 _To: Yurio-chan_

 **Yakin? Padahal kata Phichit-kun kamu selalu meliriknya sejak kamu diantar pulang dari pasar sama dia beberapa bulan yang lalu, hihihi..**

 _From: Yurio-chan_

 **HAH? Selfie-freak itu bilang gitu? Awas saja, aku akan mematahkan tongsisnya, biar kapok. Ih! Kusooooo!**

Yuuri tertawa pelan, entah sejak kapan ia mempunyai hobi mengusili tetangga yang telah ia anggap sebagai adik sendiri.

Pasalnya, Yuri Plisetsky yang lebih akrab dipanggil Yurio merupakan gadis manis yang cuek nya sejagat ini untuk pertama kalinya tertarik kepada laki laki yang sama cueknya pula! Bagaimana tidak hot news coba? Phichit yang pertama kali mendengar ini menyebarkannya dengan luas layaknya keran bocor.

Vitsu yang hendak melihat isi meja makan ini riang setelah melihat sang mama. Matanya berbinar. Dia lantas memanggil mamanya itu.

"Ma.."

Yuuri yang hendak membalas pesan Yurio tertahan, ia mengangkat tubuh sang anak ke pangkuannya lalu Vitsu berkata lagi.

"Ma, sarapannya mana?"

"Hm? Sarapan? Ini kan masih puasa sayang. Baru saja jam sembilan."

Vitsu merengut.

"Mama... Papa mana?" Tanya Vitsu heran tak melihat ayahnya itu, padahal biasanya kan suka nempel nempel sama mamanya.

"Papamu masih kerja sayang."

Bibir anaknya membentuk huruf 'o' setelah mendengarkan jawaban Yuuri.

"Ma, Vitsu mau main dulu ya? Boleh?"

"Boleh kok, jangan lupa jaketnya dipakai ya? Siang ini panas sekali soalnya. Jaketnya di kamar."

Vitsu mengangguk riang.

"Hm! Tapi-"

"Tapi?"

"Gendong sampai kamar. Hehehe" Pinta Vitsu sambil nyengir.

Sepertinya Yuuri harus rela acara goda-menggoda-Yurio nya ditunda. Merapikan poninya, Yuuri lalu menaruh ponselnya diatas meja dan kemudian menggendong anak sulungnya menuju kamar.

* * *

Ramadhan Tiba!

.

A Viktuuri fanfiction

Rate : T *naena ditunda dulu, puasa beb :v*

Warn: FemYuuri, FemYurio, OOC

.

Summary: Bulan Suci telah datang! Bagaimanakah kisah keluarga Nikiforov yang menjalani setiap cobaan di bulan suci tersebut?

* * *

Yuki masih menikmati tidur nya, padahal ini sudah pukul sepuluh pagi namun 'putri salju' masih saja tidur dengan lelapnya.

Ia makin meyamankan diri ke dalam hangatnya selimut sambil memeluk boneka beruang pemberian papa nya pada ulang tahunnya tahun kemarin.

Viktor lalu membuka pintu kamar. Loh bukannya tadi Viktor bekerja? Sayangnya, ternyata ia lupa kalau ia sudah memasuki cuti. Dan karena laporan Yuuri bahwa Yuki belum juga bangun, membuat Viktor harus turun tangan.

"Yuki."

Tidak seperti ibunya yang selalu menambahkan suffix –chan –kun atau -san , Viktor lebih senang memanggil semua anggota keluarganya tanpa suffix, terlalu merepotkan katanya.

Manik coklat itu perlahan terbuka, Viktor disambut oleh muka cemberut sang anak. Oh... Dia merajuk ternyata.

"..."

"Yuki, bangun ya? Mandi dulu."

"Gak mau."

Menghela nafas, tubuh Viktor perlahan naik ke ranjang anaknya, selimut queen Elsa pun disingkirkan, menampakkan anak perempuan manis dan manja yang masih berfantasi dalam tidurnya.

Di hari libur ini, Yuki gak ada kegiatan. Tidak ada tontonan yang menarik minatnya untuk ia tonton hari ini. Ia istirahat di rumah saja dari pada nanti dia cepat lapar.

Oh nak, kamu pasti lupa kalau punya papa yang ngeselin bin suka ngerjain

"Papa ganggu ih."

Viktor tersenyum ganteng, ia meletakkan tangannya di kepala sang anak, ia lantas mengacak acak rambut silver itu.

"Ayo bangun, papa gak suka lihat anak papa jam segini belum mandi."

"1 jam lagi ya?"

"Yuki."

Deg!

Kalau papa nya sudah mode serius, Yuki sudah tak bisa membantah lagi.

"Iya, Yuki akan mandi."

.

.

.

 _ **Viktor POV**_

Ada apa sih sama anak anak? Jam segini juga biasanya sudah pada mandi, wangi, cantik cantik. Apa efek puasa ya?

Kulihat sekelilingku yang agak, sunyi? Kemana perginya semua orang?

Tunggu-tunggu, sebelum itu, Yuuri mana ya?

"Yuuri.."

Ku dorong pelan pintu kamar kami, dia tak ada disana. Kulangkahkan kakiku ke dapur ia juga tak ada disana.

Ternyata dia sedang menonton TV di ruang keluarga. Aku pun menghampirinya.

"Yuur-"

Kutelan kembali perkataanku tatkala melihatnya tertidur di sofa. Sepertinya ia ketiduran saat menonton TV. Begitu pikirku.

Aku mendudukan diri disampingnya. Disamping malaikat yang telah menjagaku selama beberapa tahun ini.

Yah, mungkin aku lebay, namun begitulah adanya. Aku sangat menyayanginya, ia takkan kulepas walau sesulit apapun keadaannya.

Aku melihat istriku lebih dekat, aku heran. Ia tampak cantik walaupun tidak memakai bedak, foundation, concealer,lipstick atau make up lainnya yang tak ku ketahui. Apalagi pipi yang selalu bersemu merah ketika kutatap, benar benar menggemaskan.

Dan sejak kapan pandanganku turun ke bibirnya? Bibir itu selalu berkata lembut, tak pernah kulihat dia berbicara yang tak seharusnya. Bibir itu juga sempurna saat melengkung membuat sebuah senyuman.

Aku tersenyum sambil menutupi mataku dengan telapak tangan.

Hahaha... Kamu manis sekali.

Bibirnya juga terlihat licin dan merah. Seolah olah minta diserang diam-diam.

PLAK!

Astaga, apa yang kupikirkan? Sadar tor, kamu sedang berpuasa. Tarik nafas, hembuskan. Tarik nafas, hembuskan. Oke, jangan lihat bibir Yuuri, lihat lainnya saja.

Sekarang perhatiannya berpindah ke rambut dan poni Yuuri. Oh, poninya sudah panjang?

Aku harus memotongnya dengan tanganku sendiri bila poni itu sudah menutupi matanya.

Kalian kaget membaca kalimat diatas? Oh ya, aku lupa memberitahu kalian kalau semenjak aku berpacaran dengan Yuuri hingga menikah, akulah yang memotong poni nya. Aku suka melihatnya mengeluarkan ekspresi malu malu. Terlalu kawaii.

Tanganku bergerak menyingkirkan poni hitam itu menyamping. Nah, begini kan enak dilihat.

Ngomong-ngomong, kok lumayan dingin ya? Apa pengaruh mau musim gugur?

Mataku ku alihkan lagi ke Yuuri, aku tahu dia tidak kedinginan tapi aku tak mau bila nanti dia sampai sakit.

Dari maka itu, kulepaskan jas yang dari tadi belum kulepas. Kupakaikan jas itu bagaikan selimut ke badan Yuuri. Yah, walaupun tidak se-efektif selimut, tak apalah, dari pada tak memakai apa sama sekali.

Pandanganku kembali turun, tangan Yuuri sepertinya memegang sebuah novel, aku lantas menarik buku itu pelan. Karena sedikit kepo, ku sempatkan untuk membaca sekilas novel tersebut.

Awal kisah sang pemuda ingin membawa kekasihnya yang hampir saja memotong pembuluh darahnya dengan mobil, namun anjing milik kekasihnya menghalangi niatnya. Pemuda itu naik darah, dengan kesal ia menginjak pedal gas mobil itu hingga menyerempet sang anjing. Ternyata anjing itu hendak memberi tahu bahwa rem mobil itu telah blong. Insiden itu menyebabkan kaki pemuda itu harus diamputasi dan hilangnya nyawa sang kekasih.

Aku ngeri sendiri membacanya, kok Yuuri baca beginian sih? Memang bagus ceritanya, namun terlalu 'ngeri' untuk dibaca perempuan selembut Yuuri.

Tapi aku menyukai kata-kata yang terdapat pada buku itu, seperti.

 _ **"Right now I'm not crying because you left me sad, but I'm crying because it's hard for me to forget the love that once existed in our lives,"**_

dan

 _ **"You are probably not the best thing in my live, but I believe that you are the most beautiful thing that I've ever had,"**_

Iya sih, aku juga bakal gila kalau kehilangan keluargaku, apalagi Yuuri dan anak-anak.

Aku menepis semua hal konyol yang sempat mampir dipikiranku. Ku taruh novel tersebut diatas meja. Aku lalu berdiri, hendak meninggalkan istriku yang sedang tidur.

Aku hendak melangkah pergi.

Set

-sebelum tangan kecil hangat itu memegang tanganku duluan.

Dia, Yuuri memegang tangan kiriku dengan tangannya, entah apa yang ia pikirkan saat ini.

"Viktor, mau kemana?"

"Tentu saja aku mau pergi dari sini, dari pada aku menganggumu tidur."

"Oh ya? Aku sudah terbangun sejak kamu menyingkirkan poni ku."

 _EH? JADI KEGIATANKU TADI... DIA.. DIA MENGETAHUINYA?DIA SADAR DARI TADI?! WTF!_

"Dan Viktor, aku gak suka kamu main pergi saja. Aku capek sekali, gendong sampai dapur ya?"

"Sudah besar masih gendong? Dasar bocah."

Ku letakan tanganku ke kaki dan sekitar leher Yuuri. Yup, bridal style. Yuuri juga mengalungkan tangannya ke leherku supaya tidak jatuh.

"Kalau anak anak melihatmu begini, aku tidak mau bertanggung jawab."

"Jadi aku tidak boleh bermesraan dengan suamiku sendiri?"

Dia cemberut, tangannya bergerak untuk mencubit perutku yang sixpack. Tentu saja tidak sakit, aku hanya berakting untuk meyakinkan Yuuri, karena ia telah berusaha mencubitku.

Oh my god, aku terkadang teringat kalau Vitsu sangat mirip Yuuri bila cemberut.

"Kenapa senyum-senyum? Mesum!"

Lihat, pipinya memerah lagi. Dia menutupi wajahnya dengan jasku yang masih membungkus tubuhnya.

"Setidaknya, aku mesum cuma denganmu kan?"

"Dasar om om," gerutu Yuuri.

Tak terasa, aku dan Yuuri telah sampai ke dapur. Aku pun menurunkannya dari gendonganku.

"Sudah sampai, **hime-sama**."

"URUSAI!"

 _ **END Viktor POV**_

.

.

.

.

.

Lain dengan Viktor dan Yuuri, lain juga dengan Vitsu. Dia sedang mampir di kediaman Rivaille –pemilik kos kosan tempat Yurio tinggal-

"Bibi, sedang apa?"

Vitsu kecil bertanya saat melihat Yurio sedang memegang ember berisi pelet pelet ikan dan beras.

"Oh ini?" Yurio menunjuk isi ember.

"Aku mau memberi makan ayam dan ikanku. Hei bocah, kamu mau ikut?"

Tentu saja, wajah Vitsu berseri seri mendengarnya.

"Hm!" Angguknya semangat.

 _ **Kandang ayam**_

"Bi, masa ayamnya kaya nunggingin aku gitu sih? Ngeselin." Vitsu kesal karena di matanya, ayam itu sedang mengejeknya karena bisa makan.

"HAH? Apanya?"

"Itu tuh." Tunjukknya ke arah kerumunan ayam yang sedang memakan beras.

'apaan? Anak ini mabuk apa gimana sih?' Yurio melongo, karena di matanya, ayam peliharaannya ini normal-normal saja. Apa mata minusnya Yuuri itu menurun ke anaknya sih? Yee, minus kok ditularin anak. Pikir Yurio ngelindur.

Iblis sepertinya mulai memasuki pikiran Vitsu.

"Ayam ayam itu kelihatannya enak, empuk." Kata kata itu meluncur bagaikan mantra penolak setan.

"Ayam goreng, ayam geprek, ayam rica rica, ayam sayur, sup ayam, ayam kecap, ayam bakar, sate ayam, bistik ayam, KATSUDON, ayam bumbu madu, ayam tepung, ayam saus lemon, spageti siram ayam, mi ayam, mi rebus ayam, ayam goyang lidah, ayam... , ayam ..., " Vitsu mulai menyebutkan berbagai macam olahan ayam sambil menatap penuh harap kearah ayam tak berdosa (?) itu.

"Bocah."

Namun mantra olahan ayam miliknya buyar setelah Yurio menepuk pundaknya. Pikirannya telah kembali ke dunia nyata, ia menatap ngenes kearah ayam itu,

 _Kapan aku makan?_

Pikirnya sendu.

Dia segera digiring Yurio hingga dekat kolam ikan. Memang sih, kolam ikan nya dekat dengan pagar kediaman om om pemilik kos. Namun jangan salah, tidak ada pencuri yang berani mencuri ikan milik beliau, takut di tebas pakai pedang katanya.

Konon katanya, pemilik kos tempat Yurio tinggal adalah pemuda dengan tinggi minimalis, berambut hitam dengan poni belah, mata hitam tajam, dan memiliki istri berambut coklat bermata zamrud yang tak lain dan tak bukan juga merupakan teman arisan nyonya Nikiforov.

Sangat kontroversial dan cetar bukan pemilik kos ini? Karena keamanannya itulah yang membuat Yurio betah, hidup nyaman, duit pun aman. Tapi Yurio heran, istrinya kok bisa betah sih sama om om cebol itu? Memang sih parasnya seperti Ji Chang Wook tapi pedas banget kalau ngomong, bikin sakit hati. *sadar yur, kamu juga kalo ngomong bikin radang hati*

Back to story, singkatnya Yurio dan Vitsu sedang memberi makan ikan yang dipelihara Yurio & pemilik kos dengan pelet yang ditaruh di ember.

TIN TIN

Suara klakson motor terdengar dan pelakunya adalah OTABEK ALTIN si cogan anaknya pak lurah!

Dibuat malu Yurio, sampai pipinya merah.

"Ap-apa apaan sih kamu? Berisik tau gak!"

Otabek diam saja, dia mematikan motornya lalu berjalan ke arah Yurio, dia memberikan sesuatu yang dibungkus mika kepada Yurio.

"Nih, buat kamu."

"Ini apa?" Tanya Yurio sambil menyentuh-nyentuh bungkusan plastik itu dengan telunjuknya.

"Kue cubit."

Singkat, padat , dan jelas.

CTAK

Urat sabar Yurio putus,

"Iya gue tahu, terus?"

Dengan ekspresi yang –masih- datar, Otabek berkata,

"Ini buat kamu Yuratchka"

 _Cie sudah panggil Yuratchka Yuratchka segala_

Sementara itu, Vitsu.

"wa..."

Dirinya memandang takjub kolam ikan didepannya, perlahan namun pasti, pikirannya kembali dimasuki oleh iblis penggoda.

"Ikan ikan itu gemuk, enak."

"Ikan goreng, ikan lada hitam, ikan tepung, ikan penyet, ikan sambel, sup ikan, sup kentang ikan, ikan pepes, bakso ikan, sate ikan, ikan fillet, ikan saus strawberry."

Bagaimana ini, aku jadi tambah lapar.

"Bibi Yuri-"

Dia sadar bahwa sang bibi tak ada di tempatnya.

Yurio sedang memegang bungkusan plastik yang diberikan pemuda yang tidak salah namanya Ota- siapa ya? Otabi? Otak? Otak otak? Otabu? Ah apalah, penting depannya OTA!

"Bibi Yurio, lagi pegang apa?"

Vitsu segera menghampiri Yurio yang mematung. Hal ini membuat Yurio kembali tersadar ke dunianya.

"Eh? Oh, ini, ya, ini kue cubit."

Paman 'Ota' menatap Vitsu lurus. Risih ditatap begitu, jiwa jutek Vitsu kambuh.

"Apa lihat-lihat?!"

"Mau kue cubit juga?" tanya Otabek kalem.

"Wah... Boleh? Mau~"

Otabek tersenyum tipis,

"Ini,"

"Terimakasih paman!"

Vitsu lalu kembali memberi makan ikan di kolam dengan bungkusan kue cubit di tangan kanannya. Ia terlihat sangat gembira.

"Ne, Yuratchka."

"N-nani?" Yurio tidak berani menatap mata itu, dia tidak mau melihatnya! Dia masih sayang kesehatan jantungnya.

Pluk

Otabek mengelus-elus rambut pirang Yurio pemirsa!

Pipi Yurio tambah merona.

"Yuratchka, kamu ma-"

"Hoi bocah tengik, ada urusan apa kamu sama Yurio? Pegang pegang, gak mukhrim!"

Tiba tiba saja sosok pemilik kos menepis ganas tangan Otabek yang mampir di kepala Yurio.

'Fak, baru aja gue mau pdkt, cebol sialan' dalam hati Otabek sudah misuh-misuh sendiri.

"Cuma nganterin kue cubit kok om."

"Gak usah lama-lama. Pulang sana!" Usir si om.

"Hn. Mari om."

Perlahan sosok Otabek pun tidak terlihat lagi disana. Untuk pertama kalinya, Yurio berterimakasih kepada om om cebol ini karena sudah menyelamatkannya. Ada untungnya juga dia, hohoho.

"Terimakasih om. Saya mau masuk dulu, soalnya mau maghrib." Yurio segera ngacir dari sana.

"Ha? Bocah kuning itu kenapa pula?"

.

.

Segera saja berlari Yurio menuju kamarnya, ia menguncinya rapat rapat lalu mengambil ponsel.

Dia menghempaskan tubuhnya ke ranjang, kemudian berguling guling layaknya trenggiling.

'YUURI! AKU MAU CURHAT!'

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Viktor Nikiforov bergegas membuka pintu mobil, mempersilahkan Yuuri masuk ke jok depan, dan kedua anaknya di jok belakang. Tak lupa pula ia memasangkan sabuk pengaman kepada buah hatinya itu.

"Vitsu, Yuki" Tangannya masih sibuk dengan sabuk pengaman. "Jangan nakal ya dibelakang, turuti kata mama."

"Siap komandan!"

Dua Nikiforov kecil sangat senang. Pasalnya, akhirnya mereka bisa ngabuburit bareng mama dan papanya. Tentunya ini sangat jarang, mengingat papa mereka yang biasanya baru pulang 30 menit sebelum waktu berbuka.

Untuk mengusir rasa bosan, mereka pun bernyanyi.

"Satu satu, kita sayang mama."

Mereka melewati lapangan dengan banyak domba.

"Dua dua, kita sayang mama."

Viktor yang merasa aneh melihat kedua anaknya dari kaca depan.

"Tiga tiga, kita sayang mama."

" Satu, Dua, Tiga, kita sayang mama! Yeah!"

Twich

Perempatan imejer nempel di pelipis Viktor.

"hahaha." Yuuri tersenyum garing untuk mencairkan suasana.

Sementara Viktor dongkol, dia kan juga papa mereka. Tapi kok mereka gitu, Viktor tuh gak bisa diginiin.

"Oh iya, tadi Vitsu-kun ngapain aja dirumah bibi Yurio?" Yuuri masih berusaha mencairkan suasana.

"Tadi Vitsu memberi makan ayam dan ikannya bibi Yurio! Terus bibi ketemu paman Otak otak! Terus Vitsu diberi kue cubit."

Yuuri tertawa pelan mendengar celotehan anaknya, paman Otak otak? Siapa lagi itu?

"Sayang, paman otak otak itu siapa?"

"Itu loh ma, yang biasanya sama bibi Yurio, yang rambutnya hitam, matanya hitam, suka bawa motor, mukanya triplek."

'Otabek-kun?'

"Sayang, paman itu namanya Otabek, jangan dipanggil otak-otak lagi ya?"

Yuuri merasa tidak enak dengan Otabek, bagaimanapun ini tugasnya sebagai ibu mendidik anak.

"Hm!" Angguknya.

Drrt Drrt Drrt Drrtt

Bersamaan, ponsel Yuuri bergetar, menandakan ada pesan masuk.

 _From: Yurio-chan_

Tanpa babibu Yuuri segera membuka pesan singkat itu.

 **Yuuriiiiiiii... Tadi Otabek ke sini. Astaga, aku gak bisa bilang apa apa didepannya. Aku malu banget, tapi aku benci sama dia. Habis, gara gara dia aku kayak kena serangan jantung. Tapi gak sakiittttt.**

Yuuri terkekeh, Viktor yang disebelahnya bertanya,

"Kenapa?"

Yuuri lantas menunjukan pesan singkat Yurio. Viktor yang membacanya mulai menunjukkan muka jahil, dia senang ada yang bisa dijadikan bahan kejahilannya.

Tak terasa, acara ngabuburit itu berjalan sangat lancar. Bahkan Yuki dan Vitsu bercerita kegiatannya seharian ini pada orang tua mereka. Viktor dan Yuuri sangat senang, merasa bangga memiliki anak seperti mereka.

Waktu berbuka telah tiba, mereka pun kembali kerumah. Sekali lagi, keluarga Nikiforov telah berhasil melewati cobaan hari puasa ke 20.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Garing? Gomen, lagi badmood parah


End file.
